


Grandpa Ray Ray, or Grandpa Holt?

by Rosekb



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosekb/pseuds/Rosekb
Summary: Set after baby Mac is born, just a short one-shot. I'll probably work on a ton more, because this finale was so cute to me (daddy Jake Peralta! I can't wait to see all the daddy fics!)
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Grandpa Ray Ray, or Grandpa Holt?

Mac Peralta was perfect. The perfect parts of each of them, however Amy felt like she saw more of his father in him. Jake disagreed, saying that Mac looked like his mom. She supposed he was a pretty perfect mixture, although his curls were truly his father’s.

Introducing him properly to the whole squad went perfectly. Everyone fawned over him, and after Jake watched the video of Holt and Terry dancing he knew that everything was going to be alright, at least for a while.

Everyone got a turn to hold him, and although Jake hovered a lot, letting Amy finally relax in bed, he still felt more pride than fear. Proud he was finally a dad, and elated that they had taken this step, because nothing else mattered when Mac was looking up at him, yawning suckling on his bottom lip.

The squad began filing out, saying their goodbyes. Jake checked his phone for the first time since they had arrived (he had been taking all the photos of Mac on Amy’s phone, her camera wasn’t broken like his) and saw a whole list of notifications.

The whole Santiago crew had sent their congratulations, making plans to meet little Mac that weekend so the whole group could be together. True to Amy’s mother, she hadn’t checked to make sure they were okay with that. They really didn’t care, everyone would meet little Mac and see how perfect he was. Amy was sure even her mother wouldn’t find a single fault with him.

Karen and Roger had flooded with messages, both excited to meet their first grandchild as soon as the family had settled in at home.

“Jake, look at him,” Amy brought Jake’s attention back to what was in front of him, watching little Mac trying to get a grasp on breastfeeding. His little nose was crinkling in annoyance, unable to latch on correctly. Finally, a relief to both parents, he latched on without a cry. 

Jake sat next to Amy, watching his son nestled into his wife’s chest. Was it possible for a baby to be so small and so, so important? It must be, because Jake felt like there were only two people he would ever be able to worry about again. 

“Jake, could you get me a new ice pack?” Amy asked, noticeably uncomfortable. Jake went quickly, heading down the hallway to where the nurses had told him he could grab ice packs as they needed.

While heading down the hall, he recognized Holt’s voice, talking on the phone with whom he assumed had to be Kevin.

“I’ll be home shortly. I only wanted to make sure they got their gift,” Holt ended his call, looking up to see Jake in the hallway.

“Congratulations, Jake. I am quite proud.” Holt nodded.

“Thanks, Captain, we appreciate it,” he nodded toward their room.

Holt handed him the parcel in his hand, “Kevin wanted to make sure you got this,” Jake could tell the captain was holding something back. Just as it looked like Holt was going to turn around he finally spoke, “You are going to be a great father, Jake. The way you are already protective of Mac, you even made sure everyone washed their hands before holding him. Mac is lucky.” 

“Thank you, captain,” Jake’s eyes misted. “You know- I think Mac will need more than just me and Amy. It would be nice if he could consider you a part of his family,” Jake paused.

Holt smiled, nodding. “Well then, do you like Grandpa Ray Ray or Grandpa Holt better?”

“Grandpa Ray Ray, for sure,” Jake smiled, waving as Holt headed down the hall.

When Jake arrived back in the room his eyes were misty and slightly glazed over. He helped Amy place the ice pack between her legs, throwing the old one in the garbage.

“Look at you, been a father for a few hours and you’ve already been showing more emotions than ever,” Amy joked, but he knew part of what she said was actually a question, making sure he was okay.

“Holt and Kevin wanted to make sure we got this,” he handed the parcel to Amy, who had become the spokeswoman for their child and his gifts. She unwrapped the gift, holding it up for Jake to see. It was a tiny onesie with a little police badge on the front of it. Upon closer inspection, Amy noticed something about the badge itself.

Jake! The numbers on the badge, they’re our badge numbers,” and sure enough, Jake’s badge number was placed right above Amy’s, right over the spot where their son’s heart would beat below it when Mac wore the onesie.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and any suggestions you have for more!


End file.
